Oh, 'RoSela!
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Sakuya mau beli 'RoSela' alias Roti & Selai. Di jalan, dia ketemu ama Marisa. Marisa malah ngajak Sakuya ke sebuah toko roti aneh. So, Sakuya jadi beli roti gak ya? Review!


Ai semuanya! Hana balik lagi dwueh *lebay + 4L4y*.

Yang pasti dengan fic baru dong!

Siap 'kan buat baca fic baru Hana ini?

Yupz, Happy reading, Minna-san!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Touhou Project © ZUN<strong>

**Oh, 'RoSela! ****© Hana Kirisame**

**Genre : Humor.**

**Characters :**

**Sakuya Izayoi**

**Remilia Scarlet**

**Marisa Kirisame**

**Mizuka Hoshigawa (My OC**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!<strong>

**Gaje, garing, OOC, Typo(s), abal, ancur, dan berbagai kehancuran lainnya…**

"**Hello, Selamat siang Marisa-san, mau beli apa? Loh, ini siapa?"/ "Namaku Sakuya…"/ "Oh, mbak Sakuya mau beli apa?"/ "Panggil aku Sakuya aja"/ "Sakuya aja mau beli apa?"/ "H-huh?"/ "H-huh mau beli apa?"/ "Hey! Kau sekolah dimana sih?"/ "Oh, kalau TK aku sekolah di TK Ninana, SD di Nanini, SMP di Ninina, kalo SMA di Nanani, dan kuliah di—"/ "Udah! Aku gak jadi beli! Oon banget lu!"/ "Eh, tapi mbak Sakuya—"**

**Hana Kirisame's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh, 'RoSela!  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated to all Touhou Project's Indonesia fans**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you like it ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, seorang gadis yang bernama Sakuya Izayoi sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar kompleks perumahannya, ia sedang mencari sesuatu yang kita ketahui bernama—ah, kita liat lewat Flashback aja!

**~ Flashback ~**

"Nana~ nana nana~ nananananana na~" Sakuya sedang bersenandung sambil mengubrak-abrik isi kulkasnya, mencari-cari sesuatu yang ia inginkan untuk mengisi perutnya di pagi hari alias sarapan.

"Roti, ro–ti, roti— selai, se–lai, selai—" gumam Sakuya yang ternyata sedang mencari dua insan (?) yang bernama Roti dan Selai yang jika digabungkan membentuk nama 'RoSela' *gak nyambung*.

"Hah? Mana roti— mana selai—!" sahut Sakuya sambil sedikit membanting pintu kulkas yang sukses membuat Remilia yang sedang duduk di meja makan jatuh dari kursi tempat ia duduk.

"Whoa~!" jerit Remilia sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit bengkak karena membentur kaki meja makan *hati-hati Amnesia! (?)*

"Eh? Remilia-sama, aku minta maaf." Ujar Sakuya sambil membantu Remilia kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa, Sakuya. Kau sedang mencari apa?" Tanya Remilia yang bengkak dikepalanya yang tiba-tiba mengempes trus ilang (?).

"Aku sedang mencari 'RoSela' buat sarapan," jawab Sakuya sambil duduk disamping Remilia.

"Untuk apa kau makan bunga Rosella untuk sarapan? Kau masih normal 'kan, Sakuya?" Tanya Remilia lagi sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Sakuya.

"Remilia-sama, maksudku bukan bunga Rosella~" ujar Sakuya sambil menepis tangan Remilia dari dahinya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Remilia lagi *Remilia nanya mulu, bosen~*

" 'RoSela' itu singkatan dari Roti–Selai~" Sakuya mengarahkan jari telunjukknya ke arah hidung Remilia dengan secara tidak elitnya *gak nyangka Sakuya berani begitu ama tuannya sendiri*.

"Umm~ ya Sakuya, aku mengerti." Kata Remilia yang kaget melihat jari Sakuya yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan hidungnya.

"Baguslah~" Sakuya lalu tersenyum dengan jari yang tetap menyentuh hidung Remilia. Remilia yang mulai jengkel lalu berteriak,

"Sakuya~! Apa kau tidak sadar hampir membuat hidungku pesek~!"

Sakuya kaget seketika melihat tuannya mengamuk dan langsung pundung di pojok ruangan (?).

"Nah, kau ambil ini dan beli roti, gih!" suruh Remilia sambil memberikan Sakuya beberapa lembar uang.

"Ya~" jawab Sakuya yang langsung melesat keluar dari Scarlet Devil Mansion.

**~ End of Flashback ~**

Yah, setelah kita mengetahui apa yang dicari oleh 'Knife Girl' ini, kini kita kembali melihat aktivitasnya untuk mencari toko roti. Tapi, disaat Sakuya sedang asik berjalan, tiba-tiba—

BRUKK!

"Aduh!" terdengar suara seseorang yang dikenalnya merintih kesakitan karena menjadi korban 'tabrak lari' (?) Sakuya tadi.

Sakuya : "Lah, aku 'kan cuma jalan, kok dibilang 'tabrak lari'?"

Hana : "Abis kalau mau dibilang 'tabrak jalan' mana ada~"

Sakuya : "Oh gitu~"

Marisa : "Oi~! Gua kapan muncul~!"

Hana : "Iya nee-chan, ntar lagi juga muncul~"

Sakuya & Marisa : *back to story*

"Eh, maaf–aku gak sengaja. Lagian aku sendiri jalannya yang nga—eh? Marisa-san?" Permintaan maafnya Sakuya menjadi terputus saat mengetahui orang yang ditabraknya tadi itu adalah nee-chan-nya Hana alias Marisa Kirisame.

"Hum? Sakuya? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Marisa sambil berusaha berdiri dari posisi awalnya, terduduk.

"Aku sedang mencari toko roti. Apa kau tahu toko roti terdekat di daerah sini, Marisa-san?" Tanya Sakuya sambil membantu Marisa berdiri *Sakuya emang suka membantu~*.

"Ah ya~ aku tahu. Ada toko roti yang dekat dari sini. Kalau gak salah namanya 'Delicious Bakery'. Ayo kesana!" ujar Marisa sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sakuya.

"Aku capek, Marisa-san~" keluh Sakuya manja. Marisa meliriknya aneh.

"Makanya ayo naik sapuku." Marisa lalu memberi instruksi pada Sakuya untuk duduk di sapu terbangnya.

"Naik ini nih?" Tanya Sakuya polos. Marisa kembali meliriknya.

"Ya iyalah! Emang siapa bilang aku akan menggendongmu!" Emosi Marisa langsung meledak menghadapi 'Maid aneh' ini.

"Aku kira kau akan bilang begitu~" ujar Sakuya sambil duduk manis ala Cinderello (?).

"Aaarrggghh~!" Marisa merasa stress menghadapi Sakuya yang tiba-tiba berubah aneh.

**Beberapa saat kemudian…**

"Udah nyampe, Cinderello~" Marisa lalu mempersilahkan Sakuya turun dari sapunya kayak pangeran mempersilahkan putrinya turun dari kereta kencano (?).

"Iya, pangeron~" balas Sakuya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Marisa, dan Marisa pun sepertinya melakukan hal yang sama.

Dan seperti yang dikatakan Marisa, mereka sekarang sudah berada di depan toko roti yang bernama 'Delicious Bakery'.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Sakuya. Marisa hanya mengangguk.

Kringing kringing~

Terdengarlah bunyi lonceng saat Sakuya membuka pintunya, dan dapat dilihat, pelanggannya ramai sekali!

"Uwaahh~" Sakuya merasa terpana melihat ramainya pengunjung, macam-macam kue, dan bau kue yang menyeruak kemana-mana.

"Ayo duduk." Ajak Marisa yang langsung menarik Sakuya yang udah membuat sebagian dari pengunjung toko tersebut *atau mungkin semuanya* masang wajah sweatdopped melihat ke-lebai-an Sakuya.

"Pelayan~" panggil Marisa sambil bertepuk tangan dua kali, dan si pelayan yang dimaksud pun muncul,

"Hei, Mizuka~" sapa Marisa melihat pelayan yang melayani mereka adalah Mizuka Hoshigawa, teman baik Marisa.

"Hello, Selamat siang Marisa-san, mau beli apa? Loh, ini siapa?" Tanya Mizuka sambil melirik Sakuya.

"Namaku Sakuya…" ujar Sakuya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Mizuka—berharap gadis berambut biru panjang itu akan balas menjabat tangannya.

"Oh, mbak Sakuya mau beli apa?" Mizuka lalu menjabat tangan Sakuya ramah dan tersenyum.

"Panggil aku Sakuya aja" Sakuya ngerasa risih kalau namanya diberi embel-embel 'Mbak' di depan nama indahnya (?).

"Sakuya aja mau beli apa?" ralat Mizuka sambil tetap tersenyum ramah pada Sakuya. Sakuya mengernyitkan dahinya. Sementara Marisa berusaha menahan tawanya.

"H-huh?" Sakuya memasang wajah bingungnya. Mencoba membayangkan apa yang dipikirkan Mizuka. Sakuya berharap ekspresi wajah bingungnya dapat membuat Mizuka mengeluarkan kalimat., "Sakuya-chan mau beli apa?". Tapi ternyata yang dikatakan Mizuka adalah—

"H-huh mau beli apa?" ralat Mizuka yang semakin aneh—kembali membuat Sakuya mati kebingungan dengan ulah Mizuka. Sementara dengan Marisa? Gadis penyihir ini sudah beberapa menit yang lalu menundukkan wajahnya ke arah meja. Dia bukan menangis, tapi karena gak tahan menahan tawanya.

"Hey! Kau sekolah dimana sih?" akhirnya Sakuya meledakkan emosinya. Semua orang langsung menatap Sakuya. Ada sebagian yang berkata, "Hah?" karena kaget melihat Sakuya yang pertama kali terpana malah langsung marah-marah gak jelas.

"Oh, kalau TK aku sekolah di TK Ninana, SD di Nanini, SMP di Ninina, kalo SMA di Nanani, dan kuliah di—" Mizuka lalu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di kepalanya seakan-akan sedang mengingat sesuatu. Wajar? Emang. Tapi gayanya itu loh yang gak nahan. Lebay~!

"Udah! Aku gak jadi beli! Oon banget lu! Marisa-san, kita pergi!" bentak Sakuya lalu menarik Marisa meninggalkan tempat yang bagi Sakuya aneh bin gaje binti gila bin ancur dan binti sarap itu.

"Eh, tapi mbak Sakuya—" panggil Mizuka yang kayaknya kecewa karena gagal menyambut pelanggannya.

"Sakuya lepasin~" Marisa berusaha melepaskan tangan Sakuya yang mengenggam tangannya kuat. Sakuya menoleh padanya,

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Sakuya yang masih penuh emosi.

"Kau harusnya baca itu~" tunjuk Marisa pada kertas yang tertempel pada salah satu kaca di toko tersebut.

"Hum?" Sakuya mendekati kaca tersebut dan mulai membaca tulisannya,

"**Dear pelanggan yang terhormat,**

**Maafkan kami jika ada pelayan kami yang membuat anda jengkel**

**Jika anda jengkel, itu berarti anda baru pertama kali ke toko ini"**

Sakuya membelalakkan matanya saat membaca tulisan itu. Dan Sakuya lebih kaget lagi saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang menulis pemberitahuan itu adalah—

"**Terima kasih,**

**Mizuka Hoshigawa,**

**Ketua maid Delicious Bakery"**

"Oh~ jadi begitu~" Sakuya lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Kau udah ngerti 'kan?" Tanya Marisa sambil menatap Sakuya yang sedang angguk-angguk—geleng-geleng itu (?).

"Yap! Tapi aneh, masa maidnya harus begitu~" keluh Sakuya sambil memasang wajah bingungnya *lagi*

"Yah~ karena itulah cirri khas Delicious Bakery~" Marisa lalu tersenyum dan bergaya sok imut ala Aya Shameimaru *dipukul sapu + diterbangin*. Sedangkan Sakuya ber-sweatdropped ria ngeliat Marisa yang bergaya sok imut itu *nee-chan gua emang imutt~!*

"Nah, sekarang kau masih ingin membeli roti?" Tanya Marisa lagi yang keadaannya telah kembali seperti semula.

"Gak ah, aku mau pulang aja, capek~" ujar Sakuya enteng lalu melenggang pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Marisa yang masih terpaku pada posisinya sambil memasang wajah sweatdropped-nya…

**~ Sesampainya di Scarlet Devil Mansion ~**

"Sakuya, mana roti yang kau beli tadi?" sahut Remilia dari balkon tempat ia berdiri—memanggil Sakuya yang berada di dapur.

"Iya, Remilia-sama?" Tanya Sakuya setengah berlari kearah Remilia.

"Mana rotinya tadi? Aku mau makan." Remilia mengulang pertanyaannya. Sedangkan Sakuya terlihat santai-santai aja.

"Aku gak jadi beli roti~" jawab Sakuya enteng sambil kembali melangkah kearah dapur.

"Kalau kau tidak jadi beli roti, kembalikan uangku tadi." Remilia mulai menyusul Sakuya menuju dapur.

"Uangmu tadi?" Tanya Sakuya sambil menatap Remilia bingung.

"Iya. Mana?" Tanya Remilia lagi sambil memberikan tatapan mautnya pada Sakuya.

"Oh, tadi uangmu kuberikan pada Marisa. Sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena udah ngerjain aku di toko roti tadi." Jawab Sakuya sambil kembali melangkah kearah dapur.

"Hah?" Remilia membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, Sakuya kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya memasak makan siang.

"Ya begitula—"

"Sakuya~! Aku ingin mengembalikan ini~" sahut Marisa yang tiba-tiba muncul di dapur sambil memegang uang yang diberikan Sakuya tadi. Membuat Remilia makin jengkel dibuatnya. Sementara Sakuya tetap memasak.

Remilia memberikan senyuman sinisnya—menandakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau boleh ambil itu Marisa. Tapi bolehkah aku pinjam sapumu sebentar?" pinta Remilia sambil mendekati Marisa.

"Tentu." Jawab Marisa singkat sambil memberikan sapunya pada Remilia. Remilia hanya tersenyum manis pada Marisa, tapi tersenyum pahit pada Sakuya (?). Sakuya yang menyadari ada aura buruk disekitar Remilia perlahan-lahan mulai menjauh sambil tetap waspada dengan serangan Remilia.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur lagi, Sakuya~" Remilia mulai mendekati Sakuya dengan sapu Marisa ditangannya. Sakuya mulai mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk kabur. Sedangkan Marisa hanya bisa menonton tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ehehe~ Remilia-sama. Bisa tidak kau memberikan sapu itu pada orangnya? Dan tolong hilangkan wajar sangar itu dari wajahmu, aku tidak bisa melihat kecantikanmu, Remilia-sama~" rayu Sakuya—berusaha membuat Remilia terpengaruh dengan rayuannya yang sama sekali gak gombal. Tapi sayang, rayuan Sakuya sepertinya GaTot alias Gagal Total.

"Aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan rayuanmu itu, Sakuya~!" sahut Remilia yang kemudian berlari mengejar Sakuya yang sekarang udah ngacir entah kemana. Sementara Marisa mulai duduk dikursi makan dan mengambil satu buah apel yang terletak dikeranjang buah di atas meja.

"Wah, sepertinya apel segar buat siang-siang kayak gini." Gumam Marisa sambil menggigit apel merah segar yang diambilnya

"Hum~ tapi ada bagusnya kalau aku numpang makan siang disini~" Marisa mulai mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas. Mencari makanan yang sekiranya (?) enak buat dimakan. Dan kini, Marisa telah berpenampilan seperti maid dan mulai memasak makanannya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan Remilia dan Sakuya yang sedang kejar-kejaran itu.

**~ Owari ~**

**Selese lagi~!**

**Huft, capek. Hana buat ini cuma 3 jam dengan imajinasi dan kata-kata yang seadanya, jadi maaf kalau jelek.**

**Mengenai Typo Hana juga minta maaf, soalnya Hana ngetik ini malem-malem. Dengan perasaan yang semangat dicampur ngantuk~**

**Yang pelayan aneh itu *a.k.a Mizuka* sengaja Hana bikin OC. Soalnya kalo Hana bikin tokoh Touhou lain, ntar ada yang ngira Chara Bashing~**

**Sebelum ada yang nanya *atau mungkin gak ada yang nanya*, Hana akan menegaskan bahawa disini gak ada pairing SakuyaxMarisa. Itu cuma kelakuan aneh mereka aja sih.**

**Perasaan ceritanya makin aneh aja~**

**Udah ah, kali ini Hana gak mau banyak bacot. Yang penting Hana mau fic ini di-Review!**

**Bubhay all~**

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Kirisame**


End file.
